


Worth a Shot

by AngryPirateHusbands, Magnetism_bind



Series: It's Worth a Shot [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blowjobs, Developing Relationship, Emotional Constipation, Flirting, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Public Hand Jobs, Rimming, Sex, Teasing, Threesomes, Unexpected feelings, bartender!Silver, come tasting, flint and thomas are married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 21:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12541620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryPirateHusbands/pseuds/AngryPirateHusbands, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetism_bind/pseuds/Magnetism_bind
Summary: While on one of their typical date nights, James and Thomas decide to bring home the curly-haired bartender.





	Worth a Shot

James wasn't overly-fond of the "night life" that gripped the heart of downtown. He never had been, even when he was younger. The bars, the clubs, the lounges...They were all the same. Loud and obnoxious, and far too crowded. Even if he still had the energy for it all he would much rather prefer an evening of dinner and a play.

Thomas, however... Well, he was a bit of a different story. While he certainly found great joy in visiting the great museums and art galleries London had to offer, he was also quite the socialite. Just as his late wife Miranda had been. Whenever they went out, whether if be for a date or just because, Thomas wanted to go _out_. He wanted to see and hear the city and mingle with perfect strangers. To talk and laugh and forge friendships, no matter how fleeting they may be. And so, while James doubted he would ever grow to enjoy the thrum of music and press of strangers, he would at least tolerate it.

In fact, there was one place in particular that James found a little too easy to tolerate, and that was Nassau's. It was a bar far older than the usual hubs around town but was bustling all the same. Owned by a young woman named Eleanor, the place offered great food, live music, and a vast array of drinks --all for a fair price. But that wasn't why James had so swiftly taken to it. No, instead it was the bartender.

It had taken him a while to realize the man in question was the constant that drew his attention whenever they frequented the establishment but once he had, James found it hard to look anywhere else during their evenings there. It wasn't simply the man's good looks, though those were certainly in abundance, that caught James's eye. He had never been to be solely attracted on beauty alone. No, there had to be something more to keep his interest. Thomas, for example, while extremely handsome and undeniably well-formed, had one of the strongest characters James had ever encountered, not to mention his wit and sly sense of humor. He was the sort of man that you couldn't exactly picture getting into a bar fight and yet, once it was happening ( _twice_ , James thought to himself, this had happened at least twice over matters of politics or ethics) you just couldn't look away.

So no, it wasn't simply enjoying the sight of a handsome face that made James's gaze linger on the bartender as he mixed drinks and laughed with his coworkers. There was something more there, lurking underneath the lighthearted surface of the bar's night life, waiting to be discovered.

It went without saying that his interest did not escape Thomas' notice. Such a notion was ludicrous; the man knew him far too well. In fact, James supposed it would be fair to say that Thomas had caught on to his little "crush", as he called it, far sooner than he did. And Thomas, just as kind and understanding as ever, had offered a sly smile before suggesting that James ask him out.

The suggestion alone had made James scowl against the mouth of his lager. "Don't be ridiculous." While he certainly found the young man captivating, he had no intent to act on it.

It wasn't as if the idea was unheard of. They had shared a similar type of dynamic before with Miranda, though to its credit that had been far more meaningful. They had loved each other, all three of them. While it may have been a different form of love it was there all the same. And it had been a wonderful, vibrant thing. But now... Well, now things were different.

James loved his partner Thomas deeply and without fault. But it was more than that. It was not that he was unwilling to share their affections, or that he was privy to jealousy. No. Such a thing was far too simple. Perhaps it was the weariness that came with the thought of once again opening up to another in such a way. He didn't need it, he certainly didn't desire it. His love for Thomas was enough for him, and that was the reasoning he gave.

Thomas had merely smiled softly, knowingly, and assured him with those tender words, "Alright, my love."

Though Thomas hadn't brought up the subject since then, it appeared he was in no way letting it go. And so every week they went out, they went to Nassau's. James knew what he was trying to do, but far be it for him to complain. He would indulge in Thomas' little game, even if it were only because it allowed him a glimpse of those ebony curls.

So he sipped his drink and watched Thomas chat with the musicians playing there that night and from time to time he let his gaze wander over the bar. Thomas brought them there, and so he let himself look. Looking after all, was not the same as acting.

It took James only the span of a month's visits to ascertain that while the bartender flirted with everyone, he never seemed to go further than that with any particular customer, or coworker for that matter. He chatted, winked, and bantered his way through a shift and then he was gone, through the back doors of the bar, to who knows where.

Not that James and Thomas generally stayed till closing, but occasionally they stayed late enough. It made James wonder. Where did the man go to after those long hours? Did he go home alone to a quiet apartment, and sigh in relief at being away from the noise and the people? Or did he have a partner waiting for him, someone who would slip their arms around him and pull him close and show just how much they had missed him throughout the day?

James sighed a little and considered his drink. It was empty and the effort it seemed to hail the waitress seemed insurmountable. _'You could always go up to the bar.'_ A little voice inside his head whispered. A voice so much like Thomas's it took a moment for James to make sure that Thomas was in fact still deep in animated conversation with the band and not in fact sitting beside him and whispering encouragement. It was true after all. He could go up to the bar. And then what? He'd order a whiskey, and the bartender would offer that flash of a grin and say something flirty and it wouldn't be enough. No, it was better to just sit and look at the man from a distance. There was little chance of ruining a thing before it even started that way.

A figure appeared in front of him and James looked up expecting to see Thomas, and instead he saw the waitress, looking slightly amused. "Compliments of the house." She said, setting a fresh drink in front of him and winked before walking away. James stared at it for a long moment before finally forcing his gaze upwards to meet the eyes of the bartender, who stood there, resting his arms on the bar, just looking at him.

Almost immediately James felt his mouth grow dry. With the way his heartbeat had also kicked up its pace, he couldn't help but wonder if this was the first time they had managed to catch each other's eye. Surely that couldn't be possible. Surely they had managed a mutual glance or two over the several weeks they had frequented the establishment. Yet suddenly James wasn't so certain. With the way that gaze bore into him, suffocating him with the weight of a physical touch, those supple lips spread in a brilliant smile, James knew it was something he would have remembered.

"His name is John Silver." This time the voice in his ear truly did belong to Thomas, and the abruptness of it nearly sent James leaping from his seat. When he turned to offer a weak glare in his direction Thomas only smiled. "I may have asked of him to the band over there. Muldoon says he's quite a guy."

"He doesn't seem at all put off by your presence." James observed. If anything the interest he detected in the bartender's ( _John_ , he thought...  _John. Why did knowing a person's name make such a difference?_ ) eyes seemed to deepen as he watched the two of them sitting together.

Thomas smiled at James's expression. "Would you still be interested if he was?" He pointed out.

James frowned. Thomas was right though and he suspected Thomas knew exactly why he had been waiting for that. It would be easy to dismiss the man if he was dismissive of Thomas. It would have taken care of the entire matter in James's opinion and now...

James swallowed slightly. "Thomas, what are you doing with your hand?"

Thomas' breath was warm against the shell of his ear as he chuckled. "Conducting a bit of an experiment," he admitted, the press of his hand teasing yet purposeful as he smoothed along the inseam of his jeans.

James' breath hitched at the touch, his eyes fluttering shut as he sought to steel his expression. Thomas had never shied away from public displays of affection, but this was simply unfair. Thomas knew how readily he responded to his touch, and while that may be all well and good those other drunken nights, this time they had an audience. And Thomas was ultimately shameless about it.

"Open your eyes, James," that gentle voice commanded, Thomas palming his clothed cock almost lazily.

Despite James' better judgement he did as he was told, his eyes once again flitting upward to see that the bartender's --John's-- gaze had only intensified.

"See how he's looking at you..?"

Oh, James saw all right. John's lips parted faintly and his stance had straightened a little as though the better to focus all his attention on the two men at the corner table.

James stifled a moan as Thomas's knuckles teased his aroused cock. "What are you trying to do here?"

"I'm showing you he's interested." Thomas's breath tickled his ear. "Now, are you going to be cooperative and come ask him out with me or do I have to do it alone?"

James's attention had wandered as his fingers slid lower between his thighs, rubbing the material covering his balls shamelessly. It took him a moment to realize what Thomas actually said.

"You want to do what?"

"I want to take him home with us, and so do you." Thomas pressed harder and James bit down harder to keep from groaning louder. "So don't deny it."

Thomas was right. God, how he hated how he was always right. James' tongue slid out to wet his lips as he shifted in his seat. He was half hard, and the way Thomas' knuckles continued to massage the tightening fabric of his jeans certainly didn't help.

"Well," James finally managed, "I can't exactly stand up and go over with you, now can I?" his tone was more clipped than he had originally intended, but as this was all Thomas' fault he paid it no mind.

Thomas chuckled as he hooked his chin over James' shoulder to see that he was indeed right.

"Perhaps not," Thomas sighed in agreement. "But worry not, my love." Thomas' other hand left where it had been toying with James' hair to throw up a finger, signaling the request for another drink.

James watched with hooded eyes as John's stance once again shifted from behind the bar. The sight was not unlike a bull, restless to be released from his pen. From here his eyes appeared almost pitch black in their hunger. James couldn't help but wonder about their true color, and the spark of anticipation that he may soon find out.

The moment Thomas managed to flag down a waitress his hand finally removed itself from between his legs. "No matter," he reiterated lightly before pressing a kiss to his ear. "He's certainly interested. We'll let him steep for a few minutes. Surely that will be long enough for you to recover, hm?"

"Mm." James said non-noncommittally. "It depends. Are you going to keep being a tease all night?"

"I thought you liked it when I teased you all night." Thomas whispered.

James started to respond affirmatively and then his eyes widened. "Thomas. _Thomas_ ," he hissed.

"What?"

"He's coming over." There was a note of panic in James's voice that made Thomas look up from where he had been placing a kiss along his husband's collar. James was correct: the bartender was bringing their drinks over personally. Thomas smiled. John set the drinks down in front of them and rested his hands on the table with a smile.

"I don't mean to intrude but I simply wanted to say your little display is quite enjoyable." His gaze danced from James to Thomas and back again. "And if it's intended for me, I get off in an hour." There was a challenge there in his eye that James felt it was necessary to match.

Only it was a halfhearted attempt at best. The look John was giving him was one that sank into his very bones. A look of heat and desire, and perhaps a bit of mischief as well. James' lips parted, but before he had the proper opportunity to stumble over his words, Thomas beat him to the punch.

"We'll have a cab waiting," Thomas assured him. He extended his hand then, taking John's in a firm shake as any gentleman ought to. "John, right?"

John's eyes widened for just a moment and immediately Thomas sought to explain himself. "I asked the band about you."

John smirked. "Well well, and here I half expected to be turned away, broken-hearted and rather embarrassed."

Thomas' own grin widened. "Thomas," he offered then. "This is my husband, James."

The moment John's hand clasped his own James felt a rush of electricity spread up his arm. But nothing compared to the wave that followed when John tested out his name.

" _James_." The name rolled off John's tongue, the lasting presence of that mischievous smirk sending a line of heat straight to his cock. He gave James's hand another lingering squeeze and finally relinquished it. "I look forward to it," John said, and what struck James then was the utter sincerity in his words and expression. He truly was interested in _both_ of them and that, well as Thomas had pointed out earlier, made all the difference.

John glanced over his shoulder at the bar. "I should be getting back." He gave them another smile, and then just as he turned away, he flashed Thomas a look and murmured just under his breath. "If you make him come now, will an hour be enough time for him to recover?"

Thomas's eyes widened in delight.

"Christ," James swore lowly. John offered a wink before sauntering back towards the bar. If he wasn't mistaken, there was a faint away to his hips that hadn't existed before.

The moment the two of them were alone Thomas pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I told you he was interested." As he spoke his hand once again delved between James' legs, this time with renewed purpose.

"I just bought these jeans, I'll have you know," James groused half heartedly. He spread his thighs further apart all the same and Thomas murmured his approval at the gesture.

James watched as John returned to the bar and tended the customers, but all the while his focus was turned towards them, eyes upon what was happening at the table.

He bit the inside of his cheek as Thomas reached for his zipper. "Are we really doing this?"

Thomas's hand paused. "Do you want to stop? We don't have to-"

"No, no." James reached up and took Thomas's other hand in his, smiling at him, at how quickly he was to heed any possible concern or hesitation on James's part. God, how he loved him. "No, I just meant...really? You're giving me a handjob under the table? We're not sixteen anymore."

Thomas grinned. "Isn't it nice to not be sixteen anymore but still want to do that?" He leaned in and pressed a kiss to James's lips. "Darling, I will want to give you handjobs for the rest of our lives, no matter where we are."

"Why didn't you put that in our vows?" James murmured, half smirking at him.

"I considered it." Thomas admitted. "Something along the lines of "I take you and your cock forever and always." His hand drifted inside James's trousers, and James sucked in a breath as he looked once more at the bar. Ostensibly John was drying a beer glass. He was brushing the towel lazily inside the rim of the glass, just watching them.

Thomas watched, his fingers sliding tortuously slow down James's agonized length. "Imagine him fucking you." He whispered. "While I stroke you off, keeping you held between us for hours."

James wanted to close his eyes as Thomas touched him but he couldn't tear his gaze away from John's hands. "Is that how it's going to be?"

"Mm. Unless you prefer to fuck him while I use his mouth." Thomas said serenely. "I'm sure he'll have one or two suggestions to contribute as well."

"At least." James agreed. His words fell away into a gentle hum as Thomas stroked him. All the while his gaze remained on John. On the thick yet nimble fingers that turned the glass over in his hand. He couldn't help but wonder what those hands would feel like gripped around him, what those fingers feel like buried deep inside him, working him open.

"Imagine that mouth wrapped around your cock," Thomas whispered, the words warm and damp against his skin. "Imagine those pretty petal lips, wet and swollen and parted on a moan as he finally comes."

James hummed, the sound turning into a faint moan as he shifted in his seat. Thomas' hand quickened its pace, curling around the base before tightening at the head, just how he loved. He was grateful, now, that they had decided on a table off on the corner. Here they were safe from any prying eyes. Well, from any _unwanted_ prying eyes.

One pair of eyes was decidedly fixed upon them. John's gaze hadn't wavered as he watched them with avid interest, yet managing to work at the same time, not inconveniencing his fellow bartender. It spoke to a level of concentration & multitasking that James admired.

Thomas's fingers coaxed him closer and closer to the edge, urging him to surrender.

"We're leaving the minute I come." James said through gritted teeth.

"Your coat will hide the stain." Thomas whispered. "Wouldn't you rather sit here, waiting, knowing that _he_ knows you just came, thinking about him?"

"You're the worst." James whispered back. Thomas always knew exactly to drive him over the edge; he'd been doing it for years now with absolute finesse.

"Mm, I assumed that's why you married me." Thomas removed his hand from James's trousers briefly and for a moment James thought he was truly going to leave him there till the closing hour. Instead Thomas deliberately licked across his palm, wetting it just a tad, grinning across the bar at John as he did.

The added friction of his spit, the delicate wet sensation rubbing across his dick made James's hips jerk immediately. He braced himself against the table with both hands as Thomas quickened his strokes, and then he was coming, hot and fast, spilling over Thomas's possessive fingers.

James gasped from the shock of it, his knuckles blanching against the table's edge as the orgasm tore through him with a force. The fact that they were in a public place only heightened the pleasure of it all. But nothing moreso than that hooded gaze from across the bar.

As James struggled to regain his breath Thomas tucked him back into his trousers. Despite the fact that he was temporarily one-handed, he did it with notable ease, his other hand delving into his coat pocket for a handkerchief.

"Always so good for me," Thomas praised warmly. He placed a kiss against his cheek, another along his jaw, and finally one on his lips. One that was soft and lingering.

James leaned into the kiss, eyelids finally fluttering closed. At times like this he wondered if Thomas truly knew how much he loved him. He opened his eyes and immediately was arrested by the heat in John's gaze. His cock pressed against his briefs, spent and sensitive.

James reached blindly for his drink. "How much longer?"

"Nearly there." Thomas's hand rested affectionately on his thigh.

John rested his hands on the bar, still gazing at them and then slowly and deliberately he turned and looked at the clock on the wall. There was an air of impatience in his stance and Thomas smiled at the sight.

"Looks like you're not the only eager one."

James could only offer a smirk in response. He sipped at his drink, trying to keep his mind occupied as the minutes dragged on at a grueling pace. It was maddening, and James couldn't believe how restless he was considering Thomas had just worked him over.

By now John was all but pacing behind the bar. The man gave one final glance to the clock before moving over to the other bartender, a beautiful dark-skinned brunette, and whispered into her ear. The woman cast a long look in their direction before rolling her eyes and giving a jerk of her chin. Immediately John's face lit up. But it wasn't that brilliant smile that captured their awe and undivided attention, but the fact that he proceeded to _hop_ across the bar.

"Guess that's our cue," Thomas chuckled. "I'll go grab us a cab." He was about to reach into his coat for his wallet but James stopped him.

"The one who gets off pays the bill, remember?" James smirked.

Another kiss was pressed into his hair before Thomas was gone. James set down enough to cover the bill --plus a generous tip-- before standing. John must have disappeared into the back to gather his belongings and so James took a moment, both to quell his anticipation and prepare himself for what was to come.

He straightened his collar and ran an absent hand through his hair before reminding himself that it didn't matter. This wasn't a job interview for pete's sake. He caught the woman behind the bar smirking at him and raised an eyebrow in return. She raised a finger and beckoned him closer.

James approached her warily, wondering what this was about.

"John would not appreciate me doing this but you should know. If you harm him, neither your or your blonde companion will be welcome in this establishment again. Is that understood?"

James blinked. Behind those soft and frankly impeccably mascaraed eyes was a deadly threat.

"Um, as it so happens I have no intention, we," he corrected himself hastily, "have no intention of harming him in the slightest."

"Good." She gave a little nod. "Then I wish you an enjoyable evening."

James retreated to wait by the door, puzzling over it.

"Hey."

James looked up to see John standing there, smiling at him. "Um..." He hesitated, sending another wary glance at Max.

John frowned, following his gaze. "Oh god, what did she say you?"

Once again James carded his fingers through his hair. "Well," he finally managed, a smirk curling at the edge of his mouth. "I believe your friend there just gave me the protective-older-brother-speech."

John's lips parted wordlessly as his gaze shifted back between the two of them. "I... don't.."

James chuckled. "Don't worry about it, really. It's... sweet."

" _Sweet_ ," John repeated with a scoff. "I don't know about that."

James regarded him closely then. "Just out of curiosity, why does your friend assume we'd hurt you?"

John ignored the question. "She didn't need to do that." He half turned back to the bar, Max mouthing "what?" at him.

"Hey." James reached out and touched his shoulder, making John look up at him quickly. "It's okay. I do think it was intended out of genuine concern. And if it helps, I think it's a good sign."

"How's that?" John regarded him curiously.

"Well if you were an asshole, would your friends bother to threaten me?" James kept his face completely serious.

John stared at him and then the corners of his mouth twitches slightly. "Well, you haven't met all my friends yet."

"True." James conceded. "Shall we?" He gestured to the door.

For a split second John's expression seemed to meld into one of uncertainty. But before James could even be sure, that uncertainty disappeared, replaced instead with that blinding smile.

"Of course."

The night was far more brisk than usual, making Janes that much more grateful that Thomas had gone ahead to hail a cab. As they piled in James' hand managed to find the small of John's back, a gentle, "After you" leaving his lips. It was an innocent touch, certainly, but was more than enough to send him itching for more.

Thomas' gaze met his own, warm and loving, before he pressed a kiss to his temple. "And now the evening shall truly begin..."

John looked at Thomas across James's lap. "The two of you do this often, or is it a special occasion?"

The question was asked in a lightly teasing voice but James's ears pricked up at the undercurrent of concern in John's voice, subtle but there. _He wants to know this matters_ , he realized, not just some fling that's going to be forgotten immediately. For a moment he was frozen, trying to decide how to explain, what to say. Thomas touched his shoulder lightly, quieting his racing thoughts.

"No." Thomas said softly, reassurance offered to John in his words. "We've never done this before."

John, seemingly satisfied with the answer, relaxed back in his seat with a nod. After a moment a lewd smirk smile tugged at his lips. "And the under-the-table handjob?" he continued to ask, unconcerned that the taxi driver might overhear. "What about that?"

"That," Thomas began, the amusement obvious in his tone, "We have done before."

Absentmindedly Thomas moved to palm over the front of James' jeans. The press of the faintly damp fabric was enough to make James' breath catch in his chest. "Many, many times, though not as often in recent years."

"I thought that was the case," John murmured, watching his movements with considerable interest. "It seemed familiar though not rehearsed."

James let out a snort. "Who'd rehearse something like that?" He glanced at John and was caught by the expression in his eyes. "Let me guess. People try to get you into bed all the time."

John grinned. "To be fair Max usually throws them out when it starts getting a little obvious."

"Max is the lovely brunette?" Thomas inquired. John offered an affirmative nod.

"Oh yes," James remembered he hadn't passed on her warning to Thomas. "We we were warned not to hurt him."

There was a flicker of tension in John's body, slightly withdrawing from the warm intimacy of the back seat of the cab. Neither Thomas or James missed it, and Thomas gave James a worried look.

"Is there a particular reason your friend would need to warn us?" he asked carefully.

This time John hesitated for a few notable paces. "She's over-protective," he said at last. "We've known each other a long time. That's all." It was clearly not all, but a look at Thomas assured James that now was not the time to press.

The cab stopped and they looked at each other. "Well," Thomas said, "here we are."

John seemed to have no intention of carrying the tension that had developed any further. The moment he was led into the flat James shared with his husband --or rather, his husband shared with him--, John let out a low whistle. "Impressive," he murmured, allowing his gaze to wander.

"What's your poison, John?" Thomas asked as he went ahead into the kitchen.

"Uh, anything is fine, really."

James chuckled a bit as he removed John's coat to place it on the rack along side his own. "He's only being polite," he warned. "No matter your answer, most of the time the only thing you'll get in this house is wine."

At this John arched a brow.

"A drink is good for lessening one's nerves, but Thomas has always preferred his guests to be of a sound mind."

"And you?" John looked at him curiously. "What do you prefer?"

James paused. "That they fully want to be here with us, both of us," he said slowly.

"That's important to you, isn't it?" John asked softly.

"Yes."

"Good." John's smile returned. "Because I fully want to do entirely filthy things to both of you."

James licked his lips at those words uttered so casually from that beautiful mouth. "When you say filthy."

John drew closer. "I want to stick my tongue in your ass and make you scream." He grinned wickedly at James. "Unless you prefer I do it to Thomas and you watch." He looked around the flat again. "I would still like a glass of wine, though."

"Coming right up," Thomas called from the kitchen. "What was that about your tongue in James's ass?"

"You'll have to wait and see," John chided just loud enough for Thomas to hear from the other room. A laugh could be heard in return. James must have been casting John a curious look for the man's grin only widened. "What?"

"Nothing, just..." James' head dipped a bit as he released a breathy chuckle. "I haven't known anyone but Thomas that could let such lewd things slip from such a pretty mouth."

John's eyes shone as he drew closer, his fingers curling against the folds of his shirt as he leaned forward onto his tiptoes. "You've be surprised what all I can do with my mouth," he assured suggestively.

"Is that so?" James said. He hesitated only a moment longer before letting his own fingers curl into the belt loops on John's jeans, tugging him closer. "Such as?"

"Wait till your husband gets back." John purred. "And besides, we haven't decided yet, have we?"

"On?" James's attention was entirely distracted by the way John was leaning in, his fingers pressed into his shirt, just light touches that sparked warmth throughout his chest.

"Bedroom. Or in here." John looked up at him through his curls. "Ever been rimmed on your living room carpet before?"

"Once on New Years," James answered matter of factually. "Though we actually have hardwood instead of carpet. It's rather hard on one's knees."

John's smile immediately widened.

"Oh shut up," James muttered, just then realizing the rather unfortunate turn-of-phrase.

Again John chuckled, the sound reverberating deep within his chest as he pressed even closer. "Fortunately for you there's only one sure fire way to shut me up."

"Is that an invitation?" James curled his fingers tighter in John's loops, tugging him flush against him.

"Mm, I see what you mean about hard wood." John murmured.

James rolled his eyes. Over John's shoulder he saw Thomas bringing in the wine. Thomas raised an eyebrow and made a 'get on with it' gesture with the wineglasses impressively not even spilling a drop.

"Do you want your husband's cock sucked here or in the bedroom?" John asked. "Thomas?"

"How did you know he was there?" James asked in surprise.

"I have exceptionally good hearing," John told him.

Thomas chuckled as he brought them each a glass of wine. "Here. Shall we make a toast?"

John nodded. "Please."

"To an enjoyable evening." Thomas raised his glass and they followed, the three of them exchanging glances over the wine. "And for tonight, I think I'd like my husband's cock sucked in the bedroom," Thomas announced. "It's more comfortable."

John emptied the majority of his glass with a slow, single sip. While James was certainly grateful that Thomas subscribed to the unspoken rule of filling only a third of a glass, another part of him couldn't help but be impressed. Not by John's apparent ability to hold his alcohol, or so he assumed by the blatant showing-off, but by the display itself. The way John's head tilted back just so, exposing the cords of his neck as swallowed down each drop. It was enough to make James' mouth go dry, even as he too took a sip.

"Lead the way," John coaxed with a smile.

Despite himself, James cast a glance in his husband's direction. Thomas, just as perceptive as ever, heard his silent concern and sought to bring it up himself.

"Are you certain you'll be alright?" Thomas asked, referring to the way John had emptied his glass in record speed. Despite the fact that he and Thomas had known each other for several years, Thomas still refused to indulge in anything of a sexual nature if he were hammered.

"Your concern is noted, but I'll be perfectly fine," John assured them both. He set the emptied glass down on the corner table before drawing close to Thomas, now. "In fact, I'm fairly certain I could drink the two of you beneath the table. Now, if you'd be so kind," he continued, that glimmer returning to his eyes, "I'd love to see how this wine pairs with the next course."

"Do not start on cooking jokes," James warned as he turned towards the bedroom. "Just trust me on that."

"I sense a story." John followed him, throwing a mischievous glance over his shoulder at Thomas as he did.

Thomas laughed as he brought up the rear. "He's mocking my sense of humor."

"Would I ever mock you?" James stopped inside their bedroom and turned to look at him.

"Constantly." Thomas said, undisturbed by this statement. "Now..." His gaze returned to focus on John with growing warmth. "I believe you were tossing out suggestions."

"Mmmm." John said. "Which in particular did you favor?"

Thomas seemed to mull over his thoughts as he nursed his wine. "Well," he finally murmured, setting down his glass so that he could instead card his fingers through John's curls, "I've found that very few things compare to the weight of James' cock on my tongue."

That familiar heat unfurled deep within James' belly as he watched the two of them together. These two men, matched in both beauty and wit, exchanging both heated and mischievous looks. He couldn't help but feel envious as Thomas tucked a stray curl behind the man's ear before leaning forward.

"He has freckles down there, too," James heard Thomas whisper into his ear.

James closed his eyes. "For god's sake, Thomas."

"I just want him to have something to look forward to," Thomas said innocently.

"I'm sure he has enough," James started whereas John spoke at the same time, "I have more than enough." They stopped and looked at each other, grinning.

"But before that, there's something I need to do." James said his tone completely serious. John's gaze was completely fixed on him as he moved nearer and slowly clasped his face in his hand, smoothing his thumbs down the curve of John's jaw as he leaned in. "I need to kiss you," James whispered.

"So kiss me," John told him.

James tilted his face up and set his mouth to John's. Behind John he sensed rather than saw Thomas move in closer, still caressing John's curls with one hand. The kiss was the culmination of all those long nights spent at the bar, nights spent watching John in silence and thinking of him, the press of his lips, the slick slide of his tongue against James's, all of this only fueled James's growing desire. He felt John lean needily into his embrace, seeking more, and only then did he draw off.

John blinked up at him slowly, his expression dazed even as Thomas drew him back against him. He tilted d his chin, guiding John's head to the side for that he too could steal a kiss. It was soft and slow, just how Thomas always preferred, his other hand snaking down to rub the tightening area between John's legs.

James watched, enraptured as John moaned softly into his husband's mouth before he too pulled away. By now John looked positively wanton, his eyes --which were the perfect shade of cerulean-- had become eclipsed by a heady black.

John didn't waste any time before sinking to his knees as James' feet. He fumbled for a moment with the buttons before just giving up and shimmying his jeans down to his thighs. James was already half hard just from the kiss and watching the two of them. And as John's gaze bore into him, that tongue reaching out to drag across his lips in apparent hunger, his cock couldn't help but twitch in interest.

John grinned up at him before leaning in to lick a thick wet stripe over the front of James's briefs. "I can taste you already," he whispered.

James half closed his eyes at that. There was that flicker of heat at remembering what had already happened earlier in the bar, and now here they were. He gazed down at John with hungry eyes, and then slowly his hand moved to thread through John's curls. John moaned appreciatively against his crotch, sucking wetly at the stain there. Christ in fucking heaven, that should not have been as hot as it was, and yet James found himself hardening further from the wet heat of his tongue.

Thomas leaned in. "Perhaps you should sit on the bed," he suggested. "Give John a little more room to work with."

"You're just hoping I'll trip on my trousers," James grumbled, but nevertheless, relinquished his grip on John's hair momentarily to shuffle backwards and land on the bed with a faint thump. He pushed himself up on his elbows to find both of them looking at him with amusement. James rolled his eyes and focused on John. "Come on then."

John gave him that mischievous grin again and fucking _crawled_ over to situate himself between his thighs. "Now...where were we?" John murmured, placing his hands on James's thighs and squeezing appreciatively into his muscle there. "Ah, yes...I was going to make you scream."

"If you play your cards right, you might even get to hear him beg," Thomas smiled.

John hummed, his eyes crinkling as he allowed himself to indulge in the possibility, if only for a moment.

"I bet you have a lovely voice." John whispered the words against his tightening boxers before nuzzling at the base of James' cock.

When James next released a breath it all but shook from his lungs. If John's tantalizing touch wasn't enough to reduce his mind to a blurry haze if desire, the promise of those words certainly were.

John hooked his fingers into James' boxer briefs before working them down his thighs and legs, tugging them the rest of the way off with his jeans. Both were promptly tossed aside to form a pile on the floor.

"Am I the only one getting undressed here?" James dared to ask.

"For the moment," John smirked wickedly. His eyes continued to dance as he took in the glorious hardening length of James’s shaft before him. Murmuring an appreciative noise he leaned in to press a light kiss along the side of James cock, sliding it along his cheek.

James sighed in response as his hips arched upward from the bed, wanting more from John's mouth.

“Not yet, my love.” Thomas whispered, as he settled on the bed beside him. “Not yet.” He leaned back, watching John with admiring eyes. “Just look at him.”

John took that as encouragement to slide just the tip of James’s cock between his lips, letting it rest upon his tongue.

James shifted slightly where he sat, his fingers fisting into the sheets as he fought the urge to thrust upward into John's mouth. It was so wonderfully maddening the way John was teasing him now. The way that tongue swirled around his cockhead before pressing against the glands underneath. The way John took him just a bit deeper, just enough to make his prick twitch against his lips, and sucked. John's hand loosely stroked along the base as he worked, tongue laving, that beard and mustache scraping against him skin.

James' bit down on his lower lip. As much as he wanted to bury his fingers in those curls and pull John closer, he would abide Thomas. Remaining still was a challenge, certainly, but watching... God. Watching John was perhaps the easiest thing he could ever do. The man was handsome, stunning in every capacity. The bright eyes that met his own, so black and hungry as he sucked him off, as if this act were providing him just as much pleasure. It made James' fingers itch with anticipation to see the rest of him. The tan muscles that extended beneath the short sleeves of his t-shirt, the perfectly sculpted ass that filled his jeans.

James was so distracted by the sight before him that he hadn't heard Thomas slip behind him on the bedding. But he felt him, now. He felt the hands that wound up from behind him, pushing up the fabric of his shirt to seek the skin underneath. He felt the lips that pressed against the nape of his neck, heard the tender words of "my sweetest James" whispered against his ear.

James leaned into his embrace automatically. Oh, it was nearly too much having Thomas's fingers caressing along his back, just light skimming touches as he nuzzled against his neck. Meanwhile John continued to work James's cock slowly upon his tongue, doing his best to draw every last bit of pleasure out of the act before he let James come. James gasped faintly as John slid his tongue around, slowly, teasing along the underside of his shaft.

"I don't want to come yet," James whispered as Thomas kissed slowly around the side of his neck. "It's one of your turns now." He felt John's fingers stroke along his thighs and he reached down to slide his fingers through his curls once more. "Maybe you should discuss it."

"Maybe John should take his shirt off." Thomas whispered. "I have an urge to see those nipples."

"What do you know about his nipples?" James arched an eyebrow.

"I have eyes," Thomas whispered. "Look at him."

James glanced down to see John drawing off his cock with a slow, teasing pop. He rested his folded arms across James's thighs, gazing up at both of them.

"If I take off my shirt, will Thomas take off his trousers in return?" John grinned. "I want to see if it fits the rest of him."

In lieu of an answer, Thomas placed a final kiss against James' neck before scooting to the edge of the bed so that he could work his belt free. His trousers soon followed, only adding to the pile of clothing on the floor as John tugged his shirt up over his shoulders.

James found himself grateful for Thomas' suggestion. John's chest was relatively hairless, his muscles well-toned and his nipples already pebbled. But what caught his attention the most was how John was regarding his husband, with nothing but genuine hunger and fondness. The reality of it alone was enough to make James' heart swell.

"Climb onto his lap, John," James coaxed, his mouth suddenly parched.

John gave him a teasing look. "Are you sure you want me to move?" He nuzzled at the head of James's cock, still quite aroused, for a moment and James sucked in a breath.

"Yes." He said quite firmly. "I want to see how the two of you fit." The words just slipped out of him; he hadn't meant them in any particular way but it was true nonetheless. It mattered to him; they mattered to him and the realization of that made him want a moment or two to collect his thoughts.

Thomas gave him a brief look, but he nodded at John, seconding James's suggestion, spreading his thighs in a welcoming gesture and John didn't ask for a second invitation before climbing up to seat himself upon Thomas's lap.

"Well?" John inquired.

Thomas took the opportunity to kiss him again, his hands sliding down to hold John's hips. And this, this James already knew he would never tire of. Seeing the two of them together, the way that Thomas coaxed further kisses from John, leaning back and letting John pursue his mouth with eager lips.

Despite the way his affections surged, James found himself able to ignore the aching length between his legs and instead focus on the sight beside him. True to his hunch the two of them fit perfectly together. The way the moved together, chasing touches and stealing kisses... it damn near left him breathless.

John had begun to move atop Thomas; lap, rocking his hips back and forth in a slow, sinuous motion that left them both moaning for more. Thomas burried his face against the curls that spilled just past the nape of John's neck, no doubt sucking deep bruises into his skin. He pulled him closer, his hands gripping his ass to further guide his movements.

It all seemed so perfect until Thomas' hands began to drift lower to stroke over John's thighs. The moment he drew too close to his knee something seemed to occur to him. John stopped, the kiss suddenly breaking as he caught Thomas by the wrist.

"Don't--"

Thomas looked at him quickly. “What’s the matter?”

John slid off his lap in one fluid moment. “It’s fine. I just need a moment.” He paused, biting his lip and then just as James leaned forward to ask what was it, he said, “Where’s the bathroom?”

“Down the hall to your left,” Thomas said immediately. John nodded and went out of the room. Thomas sat up and looked at James. “What’s wrong?”

“I have no idea,” James said worriedly. Everything had been fine, if anything he thought John and Thomas had almost been more into each other than he and John.

Thomas sighed. “I’m worried that...” his words fell away as John came back into the room and paused, leaning in the doorway.

“Sorry about that.” John gave them a rueful smile. “Wasn’t sure if that wine had been a good idea as it turns out.”

James started to open his mouth and then hesitated. Thomas gave him a slight nod. He took that as encouragement and started again. “It’s fine if you’ve charged your mind.”

“It’s not that,” John began.

“But please don’t lie to us,” Thomas finished.

John hesitated. His cheeks were slightly red; his previous demeanor had been so confident that it took James a moment to recognize it as embarrassment.

“It’s all right.” He said impulsively. “Whatever it is, it’s all right.”

John shifted slightly on his feet. "I..." He swallowed thickly, his gaze falling away from the two of them as he seemed to consider his words. Finally he sighed, his eyes closing as he moved to scratch at the back of his neck. "I was in an accident some years ago," he finally managed, his tone low, careful. "I'd rather not get into the details, but they um... they ended up having to take part of my leg." 

When James and Thomas exchanged a look John sighed once more before stooping down to roll his pant leg up half way. Sure enough, John's left leg had been replaced with some form of metal from about the knee down. _Oh._ So that was why that girl Max had cautioned them not to hurt him. Why John had pulled away so suddenly. He was worried he would be rejected...

"I know I probably should've brought it up earlier," John continued. "I just.... I wanted to..."

"You could have told us sooner," James blurted out, immediately wanting to bite back the words. They sounded wrong, even to him, and he winced at the look in John's eyes at hearing them. "What I meant was..." Slowly he got to his feet and moved closer to John. "It doesn't matter."

John offered a short laugh. "First off that's bullshit. Are you saying you still would have tried to pick me up if you'd known about my leg? Or maybe that's _why_ you would have. You and your handsome husband having a bit of fun and getting your freak on."

"Hang on." James objected to that immediately. Thomas and he would never treat another person so callously, and the mere idea that they would have chosen John because of his injury --or have been less interested because of it-- offended him. "Just because you didn't trust us, doesn't mean we weren't worthy of that trust."

"Oh, stop talking the both of you." They both looked sharply over at Thomas who had stretched out fully on the bed, leaning back against the headboard, forearms crossed over his chest as he gazed at them with amused eyes. "John was afraid of being rejected, and I'm sure he has every reason to take precautions when choosing partners. Just because we know how we would have reacted if he had told us, doesn't mean he knows us." His gaze went to John then. "However, if you're still interested, John, I would very much like for you to stay the night. And what James is trying to express is the same statement."

John looked at him carefully, and then back at James. "You mean that?"

"Of course." James said, a little too brusquely and then winced slightly. "I just meant...I'm sorry you were worrying about this throughout the evening." Tentatively he reached out and took John's hand in his. "Please stay, John."

While John didn't pull away, he did regard James carefully. Those blue eyes flitted over his expression slowly as if hunting for the barest hint of a lie. Only when he was satisfied that there was none to be found did he nod in acquiescence.

"Alright," John sighed. "Alright." Once again he moved to scratch at the back of his head. After a moment a weak chuckle fell from his lips. "I'm sorry, I just--"

"There's no apology necessary," Thomas assured him from his place on the bed.

James mirrored the sentiment, though he did so by placing a kiss against John's forehead. It was a rather intimate gesture, but hopefully it would suffice as his own silent apology, if for nothing other than the brashness of his words. Thomas had always been better skilled at navigating sensitive subjects. To his surprise John actually leaned into the touch, his chin tilting upwards so that he could then take his lips in an equally tender kiss. It was a chaste, fleeting thing, but pleasant nonetheless.

“Now.” Thomas said. “I believe we were in the middle of something.” He raised an eyebrow, indicating his cock, half covered by the shirt he was still wearing but nevertheless still prominent.

John grinned. He gave another quick glance at James and then before he could hesitate again, shimmied all the way out of his jeans and crawled onto the bed in only his briefs. There was no ignoring his leg, it was true, but James found his entire focus taken up on the svelte curve of John’s ass in his briefs as he crawled along the considerable length of Thomas’s legs to reach his lap.  

John situated himself quite comfortably and leaned in. “Is that where we were?”

Thomas hummed contentedly, his hands skating down John's sides to once again squeeze the globes of his ass. The next time he moved to stroke over his thighs John stayed put, quite at ease now that the truth of his leg was out in the open. Now that the threat of rejection had passed, and had instead been met with complete understanding.

John allowed his head to tilt back as Thomas' mouth returned to his neck, a soft sigh passing his lips. James allowed himself to take in the sight for a few moments before moving forward. He reached out, combing his fingers through John's curls before gently massaging the base of his neck.

"Now," James wondered, being sure to take care with his words this time. "Is there anything we need to take into consideration? Any particular positions that could cause you discomfort?"

John blinked up at him before his lips curled into a lazy smile. "Not really," he assured him, his own fingers touching over Thomas' hair.. "Sometimes I get a thigh cramp if I spend too much time on my knees, but that's.. ah, that's it."

"That doesn't keep you from enjoying being on your knees, does it?" Thomas whispered.

John tilted his head to give him a sly look. "What do you think?"

Thomas grinned back at him before leaning in to brush his lips teasingly over John's mouth. "I think I want you on your knees here in the middle of this bed, with James spread underneath you, offering you his cock. I want to see you sucking him off, messy and hungry and taking every single inch of him until he comes down your gorgeous throat." James's fingers tightened in John's curls at Thomas's words, making John groan faintly in response.  

"And you." John nipped at Thomas's lower lip almost lazily as he asked. "What are you going to be doing while we do this?"

"I'm going to be quite occupied," Thomas assured him. His hands slid down John's bare back, teasingly inside his briefs to cup his ass. "I think I want to have a taste of this tight little ass myself." He smirked up at James. "How much do you want to bet I can make him scream from my tongue alone?"

Despite himself James snorted. "As a biased spouse, there's no way I'm taking that bet. Besides, I know you can."

John offered him a wicked smile. With the renewed light that shown in those eyes, so warm and confident, James couldn't help but kiss him once more. He cradled his cheek, his tongue running along John's lower lip in silent askance, only for him to draw away when those lips parted for him.

"Tease," John accused. James only smirked. John gave a half-roll of his eyes before maneuvering to the side of the bed. With skilled fingers he removed the prosthetic, as well as the sock worn underneath, and leaned both against the nightstand. "It's easier to move around without it," he said with a shrug. "Well... In this case, anyway." His expression faltered just a fraction then, that uncertainly once again looming. "You're both sure about this?"

James answered that by promptly crawling over the bed to lie flat on his back. He spread his thighs wide, clearly inviting John to join him.

John hesitated only a moment more before moving over between his legs. He knelt there between James's thighs, gazing down at him with undeniable hunger. "You are quite handsome, you know that?" His hands reached for the buttons on James's shirt, undoing them one by one. Behind him, he was aware of Thomas moving across the bed, but he kept his focus on James until the front of his shirt was completely open, baring his chest for admiring eyes.

"I could say the same of you," James said softly. John merely laughed and lowered his mouth. He kissed a light, open-mouthed kiss upon James's chest and then another slowly working his way down towards James's groin. When he pressed one to the side of James's navel, James's cock gave an undeniable twitch. John gave him an affectionate squeeze making James gasp lightly, as he continued kissing him.  

Thomas meanwhile took the opportunity to tug at John's briefs, slowly pulling them down with an appreciative sigh. "Fuck, James, you should see how he looks."

"I'm enjoying the view from here," James assured him.

John hummed, the scratch of his beard driving James near madness as he continued that slow trail of kisses closer to his cock.

"Really," James assured him then, his hand sliding down the back of John's neck. "You're fucking gorgeous."

At this John chuckled, his warm breath puffing out against James' skin. "You two flatter me." 

"Quite deservedly," Thomas added.

His breath warmed John's lower back and John shivered slightly as he truly realized what Thomas was about to do. He had known of course, Thomas had given him full warning, but all the same, it was different when it was actually happening. He paused, his lips hovering above James's pubic hair, glancing up at him. There was so much he wanted to say, but it all sounded too emotional, too needy for a one-night stand. But the way they had welcomed him, had accepted him and clearly desired him, was overwhelming to John. He desperately wanted them both to know that and had no way of expressing himself enough. Except with his body. Perhaps he could show them like that.

"I'm glad you came into the bar tonight," John murmured simply before slipping the entirety of James's cock inside his mouth.

James gasped at the flood of sensation as John claimed him in one fell swoop. He did his best not to let his hips buck upward, especially as over John's shoulder he saw Thomas lowering his mouth.

Thomas grasped John's cheeks with both hands, holding him gently as he lowered his mouth. He licked a delicate, tantalizing stripe down the cleft of John's ass, smirking slight at the noise John made around James's cock in response. God, he loved this. He loved the way James reacted when he rimmed him. It was a never-ending delight, but this, he had the feeling that John was going to react just beautifully. He did it again and then licked deliberately right over John's tiny pink hole.

John moaned around James' cock in response, the resulting vibrations nearly making James' back bow off the bed.

"Ah, fuck," James' gasped. His fingers tangled in John's hair, holding the man close as he apparently fought to maintain his concentration on the task at hand.

John's fingernails bit into his thighs, holding him down as he took him deeper, deeper, until his nose pressed against his groin. He licked through the short auburn wires there, sending another shudder up James' spine, before drawing back. His tongue, so soft and skilled, circled his length as he drew back before going down once more, building up a steady pace with each bob of his head.

With the way John responded so readily, James could tell every time his husband licked against his hole. He felt the way John trembled with pleasure, felt the twitch in his jaw, the scrape of his nails. When that smart mouth parted even wider on a moan, his entire body jerking, he knew that Thomas had finally penetrated him with his tongue. James struggled to keep his eyes open, his gaze locked on the man between his thighs. John was stunning, truly. The pretty sounds he made, the way he moved... He was mad with it.

James kept his fingers tightly wound in John's curls, urging him onward. "You like that, don't you?" he murmured breathlessly, feeling the urge to fill the wordless silence in the room. And besides, with both of them occupied, it was the perfect opportunity to say whatever he wanted. "Thomas is very talented but I'm sure you already knew that." John answered in a deep moan as he rocked forward on his knees. "I can't begin to tell you how many times he's made me come from that alone." James curled his fingers lightly, caressing John's scalp.

With that John drew off his cock, panting. "That's all very well," he said, trying to catch his breath. "But I still want one of you, at least, to fuck me."

James gazed over at him, just taking in the sight of him. Those red delicious looking lips, his eyes so heady with desire. The slope of his neck, flushed with heat all the way down to his bare chest. Those pert delectable nipples, which James had yet to taste, and further down his dick, thoroughly interested in the proceedings as it pressed against James's thigh.

"Even if you come now?" James asked.

"Of course," John grinned, leaning down to lick around the head of James's cock. "Haven't you ever been fucked after you've come? You're all relaxed and sensitive. It feels amazing and you can just lie there and feel it." He licked another slow line all round James. "And then, if your partner is very, very good, sometimes you come again." He made a slightly strangled noise, leaning forward and bracing himself on James's thighs as Thomas straightened up.

"Did that sound like a challenge to you?" Thomas inquired. "Because it certainly sounded that way to me."

James hummed in agreement. It was all he could manage at the moment with this beautiful man spread between his legs, ass flush in the air, those panted breaths tickling against his skin. Fingers lightly clasped John's chin so that he could guide his gaze upward.

"What do you think, John?" James asked, his thumb pulling down on his bottom lip. He looked absolutely wanton. "Do you think you could come twice for us?"

John's lips twitched into a goofy grin. "I don't see why you should be the only one that gets to," he teased.

James glanced over at Thomas, suddenly realized that he hadn't come yet. As always his husband seemed to read his thoughts without fault and offered a smile.

"Don't worry, the two of you can make it up to me another night. Besides," Thomas added, it'll be well worth the chance to feel just how tight you are around my cock."

James opened his mouth to say something snarky about 'which' ass he thought was going to feel particularly tight, when he realized what else Thomas had said. _Another night_ , like this was just an ordinary night for them all instead of their first time together. Instead of a one-night stand. In spite of his brief surprise at Thomas's casualness, James had to admit he liked how it sounded. They'd make it up to him another night because they'd be together another night. This wouuldn't the only time John joined them. He glanced up and caught John watching him carefully, clearly having heard Thomas's words as well. John's eyes searched his, looking for some sign that James didn't want that, wasn't interested in a repeat of this night, and James knew he'd find none.

"Another night we will," James agreed just as casually. He ran his thumb along John's plump lower lip, just lightly caressing him, and he was given the brightest smile in return. It was so dazzling it left James practically breathless. And then John sucked his thumb into his mouth, right up to the knuckle, making the most lewd noise James had heard in his life. Which was really saying something considering Thomas had had his tongue in John's ass only moments ago.

If that weren't enough to make James' cock twitch against his belly, the hot, wet slide of John's tongue as it snaked around his thumb certainly was. His mouth was not unlike a furnace, his tongue reminiscent of the softest velvet, and in this moment James found it nearly overwhelming. Not because of John's beauty, nor because of how that perfectly sculpted body felt pressed against his own, but because he was _theirs_. Just as much as they belonged to him. Thomas' words had suggested it, and his own -as well as John's genuine smile- had confirmed it. A bead of precum dribbled down the length of him as John moaned around his digit. Without further delay James tugged it free, a slick pop meeting his ears. His other hand, still buried in John's thick curls, guided him upwards for a fleeting kiss before letting him return to nestle between his thighs.

John returned to nuzzling at his cock, teasing the head of James’s dick between his lips. James watched as Thomas sank back down behind John with a meaningful look. John shuddered faintly, rocking forward on his knees, taking more of him into his mouth.

“Thomas is so good at that,” James whispered, stroking John’s hair once more. “I could watch him do that to you for hours.”

John whimpered slightly around his cock. The thought of being tortured so delightfully, so agonizingly for hours clearly was driving him wild. It was delicious to watch. As was just John sucking his cock. James watched those pink lips taking his length further, his cheeks hollowed and hungry, his eyes half closed as he rested there between James’s spread thighs.

James allowed himself to sink back against the bedding, his fingers tightening in John's locks as the man took him deeper. He pressed forward, the swollen head of his cock hitting the back of John's throat and making him groan. He felt that smart mouth smile around him, that tongue laving over the underside as he withdrew before sinking down once more.

"Fuck, John," James breathed. "Your mouth.." A chuckle could be felt deep in the back of John's throat and it made his toes curl. Though he wished to say more, how beautiful John was, how good he made him feel, the way he was working him now rendered any words useless on his tongue.

John had developed a steady pace, his head bobbing in a sensual rhythm as he took him down again and again, his fist stroking what couldn't fit into his mouth.

James groaned again. It was too much, he was going to come. Especially from this view. John had pushed his ass upward, offering a better angle to Thomas who was taking full advantage of it. James watched, stomach tight with lust, still trying to hold back as he gazed at Thomas's face buried between John's gorgeous cheeks. And then Thomas looked up and caught his eye and _winked_ at him and James felt himself surrender as John sped up his rhythm, as though somehow he and Thomas were doing this on purpose and had planned it perfectly between them. And with one final groan, James came, cock pulsing upon John's tongue.

John gave an appreciative hum, that hot mouth sinking further down around him so as to not spill a single drop. That velvet tongue continued to lave along the underside of him, soft and coaxing, until the oversensitivty of it all made James whine, his hand pushing at his head. When John finally drew off his eyes were hazy, his tongue reaching out to swipe a bit of come that has started to escape the corner of his mouth.

James didn't delay in pulling John up and over him, their mouths sliding together in a heated, sloppy kiss. The taste of himself on John's tongue only further warmed his blood, just as the moan that escaped into his mouth as Thomas pushed him closer to that edge. James drew John further up on his lap, deepening the kiss as Thomas continued.

John’s kisses grew messier as he grew more desperate, and James curled his fingers in his hair, loving every drag of his tongue, the way his lips needed more and more from him.

John moaned brokenly into his mouth. “Fuck, I’m gonna--”

James desperately wanted to touch his cock, but he knew Thomas wanted to make him come, so instead he leaned and nipped at John’s ear. “Come on,” he whispered. “You know he wants you to.”

John laughed, the sound a little shaky on his tongue. “I can feel that very well, thank you.” He groaned, leaning further into James’s embrace. “ _God_ , Thomas.”

James caught one of his nipples between his fingers and tugged just a slight, teasing pull. John’s eyes went wide with sensation and James grinned.

"Ah, please," John practically begged.

Despite how much those pretty words made James want to obey, to push John over that edge and into rolling bliss, this time he refrained. Instead he allowed his hands to slide down and settle on John's waist. Their lips touched again and again, his tongue snaking in to lick over John's palate as the man's jaw became unhinged in pleasure.

"So beautiful you are, John... Come on.. come for us." James whispered words of encouragement against his lips, simply reveling in the sensation of the man coming undone above him.

John's body had become wracked with tremors, the muscles of his abdomen growing taut, his hips shifting back against Thomas's eager mouth. James could see his husband's hands spreading John open, his fingers digging into that perfectly sculpted ass. Just one more backward rock of his hips was all it took before John was coming. His eyes had fallen shut, his lips parting on a throaty moan as rope after rope of that hot seed wet shot down James' stomach.

Thomas sat up with a look of immense satisfaction. “I’ll give you one moment to recover,” he whispered, curling his hand around the back of John’s neck affectionately. “And then I’m going to fuck you.”

John laid back against James’s thighs with a slightly dazed look, watching as Thomas excused himself to the washroom for a second. “Is he always like this?”

“Yes,” James answered honestly. He reached down and slipped his fingers between John’s. “I’m glad you came home with us.”

John turned his head and looked up. “Thank you for having me.” There was sincerity in his words, but then they both chuckled.

James hesitated for just a moment, his gaze falling towards John's mouth, before he stooped down. John titled his head to meet him halfway, their lips meeting once more in a slow, sensuous kiss. He cupped the curve of John's jaw, his fingers moving back to comb through his curls as their tongues intertwined. While James may have imagined it, when their lips finally did part, he could have sworn he caught a glimpse of something in John's eyes. Something tender, something meaningful. And while it lasted but a moment, it was matched by that wonderful smile.

John sighed slightly and leaned back, just resting between the sprawl of James’s thighs and chest. “So comfortable,” he murmured.

“Enjoy it,” James told him. “Thomas will be back in a moment.”

“Thomas is back now,” Thomas announced from the doorway. “Who do I have to fuck to get off around here?”

James snorted at his faux annoyed tone. He started to respond when John’s fingers stroked along his inner thigh.

“I think it’s only fair.” John drawled lazily. “Since Thomas is so tall and so...” his gaze dipped to the front of Thomas’s shirt, through they could both see the head of his cock. “...impressive.” John murmured. “That he fuck both of us, before he comes.” He turned his head and looked up at James. “What do you say?”

James couldn't help the chuckle that fell from his lips at the sheer optimism of John's words. Not from the proposition as a whole, but from the insinuation that he could possibly come a third time tonight.

"Perhaps if I were ten years younger," James finally settled on.

Thomas hummed as he drew closer, bending his knee into the mattress so that he could reach James' lips. "Another night, then," he suggested.

John watched them with a strange feeling in his chest. He had had one night stands before, even pleasant enough ones that ended on good terms, but this was different somehow. He couldn’t put his finger on it but he simply knew that was the case. Perhaps it was because James and Thomas were so obviously still in love.

It was so rare to see that and rarer still to meet two people who were so thoroughly in love and yet so interested in ~him~. It was a heady, absorbing experience, and John didn’t want to lose it, though he wasn’t certain how to hold on to it either.

James drew back from Thomas and caught sight of his expression. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” John said automatically. He smiled coaxingly at Thomas. “It’s just me you have to fuck then.”

Thomas offered a sly smile. "If you insist..." He glanced up at James then. "How do you want him, my love?"

"On his back," James answered, his fingers brushing over John's chest. He didn't even have to think over his answer. "I want to see his face when you make him come again." John shuddered at the words. Thomas, meanwhile, smiled as he shifted over the edge of the bed to rifle through the drawer of their nightstand. Moments later he found what he was searching for: a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms.

Meanwhile James had nudged John forward on the bed. “You heard me,” he whispered. “On your back.” John obeyed quickly enough but looked up at him with a small smirk. “What?” James reached out to thread his fingers through John’s hair, watching his react to the caress.

“You’re really going to make Thomas do all the work?” John murmured, his eyes half closed, lulled into relaxation by the casual motion of James’s fingers.

James smiled down at him. “What do you think?” There was a faint hitch in John’s breath as Thomas settled between his legs and pressed a slick finger against his entrance.

"Don't be mistaken, John," Thomas warned, his voice a gentle timbre. "Just because James is allowing me to have the brunt of the fun doesn't mean he's going to just sit there and watch."

Just as John was about to offer up some sort of witty comment that finger teased against his hole once more. Thomas' touch was both firm and maddeningly slow as he circled his rim, rendering his normally smart tongue completely useless. A sigh passed John's lips as he settled against the mattress, his limbs turning into warm goo one by one.

"What's wrong?" James asked, a sure smirk coloring his tone. "Lost your train of thought?"

"Oh, shut up," John managed. Despite the sharp words there was no weight to them. Not when his head still rested against those freckled thighs, and certainly not when Thomas's nimble finger finally pressed into him, testing the give. He let his eyes fall shut as he focused on the stroke of that finger, slow and steady, before Thomas withdrew only to press back in with a second. The stretch of it burned just enough to cause a catch in John's breath. But it was nothing compared to the pleasurable warmth that seeped into him not moments later, coaxing a soft hum from the back of his throat.

"Just look at you, John," Thomas murmured. "How beautiful you are. How eager you are for me, opening so nicely."

John smothered a small groan in the back of his throat. “It’s easy doing it for you," he murmured. Especially after Thomas had already used his tongue so skillfully. 

Thomas cast a glance at James, and found that he was just as curious about this remark as he was. “How so?” Thomas kept moving his fingers inside him, slowly working John into a more relaxed, yet fully aroused state.

“Just is,” John whispered, his eyes still closed. “You... and James.” He uttered a soft sigh as Thomas brushed ever so gently over that tiny bundle of nerves, just a tease of his fingers.

“You mean you’re not like this with other people?” Thomas asked. James kept one hand curled in John’s hair but the other he moved to stroke lightly along John’s collarbone. Feather light touches that made John shiver faintly. John moaned again as Thomas curled his fingers just a bit inside him. The question had lingered in the air so long Thomas wasn’t sure he was still going to answer. “John?” he asked softly.

“No.” John opened his eyes to look directly at Thomas as he answered. “Not exactly.”

"I mean it's always... nice, but-- ahh. It's just a way to get off." John must have caught a glimpse of the concern that flashed in their eyes for he swiftly explained himself. "My leg tends to get in the way, y'now? Not everyone is as... understanding as you both seem to be."

James released a soft breath as his fingers moved down the dip of John's collarbone before tracing over his chest. His touches were still light, still gentle and caring like that of a lover, not some quick fuck. He leaned down to press a soft kiss upon his lips. A kiss that deepened as John responded, as his fingers caressed his curls. And then John made the most delicious noise of pleasure and James knew that Thomas was inside him. He licked another tease of a kiss across John’s tongue and looked up. Thomas had lifted John’s hips, sliding into him, John instinctively wrapping around him tighter as Thomas filled him. 

“Fuck.” John panted. “That feels amazing. _You_ feel amazing.”

Thomas practically purred at the compliment. It was a heady, glutteral sound that made even James's skin flush with heat and anticipation. He watched as those hands slid over John's ass, giving an appreciative squeeze before steadying against the back of his thighs.

"So good, John," Thomas breathed. By now his pupils had fully blown; his gaze still kind and gentle, of course, but also burning with desire.

How James loved seeing him like this. So hungry and lustful, so loving, yet so encompassed by his baser urges. The urge to taste, to touch, to hold. And seeing him gaze upon John with such a look... It caused an ache to form within his chest. Something strange and warm, yet oddly wonderful. James took John's mouth in another kiss, swallowing down a moan as Thomas withdrew only to thrust back in.

John groaned, his back arching up from the bed as Thomas thrust into him. James was alternating between kissing him and combing through his hair, his hands curling around John's neck, stroking him, fingertips pressing deeply into his skin. His body felt alive, caught between the two of them. He was riding on a wave of desire, rocking against Thomas, matching him thrust for thrust. 

"More," he breathed. "More. Harder."

"Are you sure?" Thomas asked, his body already ready to react to John's words, his hips pressing harder against John's.

"Harder." John gasped. "Please, Thomas."

James felt that his gaze could sear their very skin as he watched the two of them. Thomas' hands tightened around Johns thighs, seeking purchase as he held him close, tilting his hips as he all but yanked him back to better meet his thrusts. John moaned out, the sounds so lovely even as it was nearly buried beneath the symphony of slapping skin and panted breaths. James leaned forward to mouth over one oh John's nipples, so pink and hard and aching to be tasted. His tongue laved over the pebbled nub, James reveling in the pretty noises this elicited before capturing it between his teeth.

John made a sound of pure sexual satisfaction that went straight to James's groin. He reached up, grasping at James, drawing him closer. "Fuck, yes, do that."

"Do more of that," Thomas panted. "Look at how it makes him respond."

"I can see for myself," James told him. He leaned down to nip at John's other nipple, making John groan again. His cock had swelled between his body and Thomas', eager to be touched. James looked at it to Thomas, asking when he was ready. Thomas's hips kept thrusting into John's. They were moving harder and harder together and James needed to touch John more, to have a hand in his pleasure.

"Go on," Thomas finally told him. "Touch him."

John’s teeth into his plush lower lip as he tried to maintain some sort of balance but there was no hope of it. He was already so sensitized and Thomas just kept _moving_ in him like the relentless tide of the ocean, and now with the added pleasure of James’s hand claiming him and bringing him to the edge, he was so very close.

“Thomas,” he gasped. “I’m going to-- _I can’t_ \--”

“What do you think, my love?” Thomas’s one voice had deepened with lust, making John keen even more. “Shall we let him come?”

James hummed his approval, a smirk teasing at his lips as he quickened the pace of his hand. John was so beautiful like this, panting and wanton and so very, very close. And all he wanted was to see that look of pure ecstasy wash over his face, again and again. James carded his other hand through John's curls, tightening his grip just enough to make him moan.

"Come, John."

Those two small words, more coaxing than command, made John instantly obey. His back arched like a bow, his hips rising high to meet Thomas’s thrust as his cock shot wave after wave across his belly and over Thomas’s and James’s hand, all three of them coated in it. His body clenched tightly around Thomas’s cock, holding him fast and Thomas released a groan.

“Christ, John.”

“Come on," John murmured teasingly, bucking his hips. “Come with me.”

James wiped at the trail of pearly white that had spilled across John's stomach, being careful to sneak a taste for himself before offering his fingers to his husband. Thomas took them into his mouth, his eyes briefly falling shut as he sucked them almost greedily; seeking every last drop, it seemed, based on how his hand clutched around his wrist.

By now Thomas' thrusts had lost all semblance of rhythm. His muscles corded, sweat pooling in the dip of his clavicle as he clutched at John desperately, trying to pull him ever closer. Two more thrusts was all it took before Thomas stilled his hips, his cock buried deep as he finally came.

John uttered a slow soft moan. "Oh fuck, I can feel you, oh god, god, Thomas."

Thomas's grip on him slowly relaxed and he slid out of John with a groan. "I'm afraid you might have bruises tomorrow." His fingertips brushed John's hips apologetically.

John caught his fingers in his own, shaking his head faintly. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured, kissing Thomas's fingertips. Thomas gazed at him and then leaned in to cup his face in his broad hands, kissing him sweetly.

James paused as the tender scene unfolded. There it was again, that strange warmth suffusing through his chest until it reached his very fingertips. Surely this meant something. Surely there was something to be found here... For now, however, these thoughts would be pushed aside. Instead he would allow himself to revel in the moment and simply enjoy John's and Thomas' shared company.

After another soft kiss Thomas withdrew, outstretching his arms towards James as he sought a kiss from him as well. By the time their lips finally parted John had relaxed back against the bed, a haze in his eyes and a rather satisfied grin on his lips.

“Well,” John said. “That was certainly enjoyable.”

“Enjoyable.” James raised an eyebrow. “Is that the only word you can come up with?”

“Leave him alone, James,” Thomas murmured. He leaned back on the bed on one side of John, fingers idly stroking his thigh.

James snorted. “Enjoyable is hardly the term I’d use.”

Thomas rolled his eyes. “You can keep arguing or you can fetch a wash cloth to clean up this delightful mess.”

James threw him a questioning look. “I rather thought we’d just shower.”

“Oh I can go, if that’s what you were waiting for.” John started to sit up but Thomas’s hand moved up to rest on his chest, giving him pause.

“As I said before, I had hoped you’d stay the night.” He looked at James, waiting. John followed his gaze, clearly uncertain.

“Of course he’s staying.” James said. “That is, if he wants to.” Though it was rather an obvious assumption to both James and Thomas, the mere suggestion seemed to catch John off guard. After a moment he finally managed to regain his wits, a puff of a sigh leaving his lips before that smile returned.

"You truly want me to stay the entire night?" John reiterated, his tone just shy of incredulous.

"Yes."

"Here, in your bed?"

"Naturally," Thomas piped up.

John shook his head, chuckling as he laid back down against the sheets, one arm crooked behind his head. "You two are definitely something.."

“I mean, unless _you_ truly want to leave.” Thomas’s hand stole over John’s thigh once more. “I warn you though. If you do, you’ll miss a truly enjoyable activity.”

“And what’s that?” John asked with amusement.

“Watching James cook breakfast.” Thomas smiled.

“It’s just breakfast.” James finally got up to go fetch the wash cloth since neither of them seem inclined to leave the bed. John and Thomas both watched him go with appreciative eyes. It was a mesmerizing sight to say the least.

“It’s not just breakfast,” Thomas murmured. “It’s more.” He sighed. “No matter how much time has passed, how long we’ve been together. I still adore watching him.”

“I can see that.” John watched the affection visible in Thomas’s eyes, how beautiful it was.

Thomas hummed, a tender smile lighting his face. His fingers continued to stroke over John's thigh lazily as he thought. "I love him very much."

John couldn't help the way his own smile shifted towards something a bit more melancholic. "I can see that, too."

It was clear Thomas was about to say something more, but the moment those lips parted a washcloth landed on his chest with a wet smack. James had returned with his own washcloth in hand, wiping the evidence of their tryst from his fingers before joining them on the bed.

"So you're staying, John?" James inquired. His eyes had fallen shut, the man appearing as though he were about to fall asleep at any moment.

"I suppose so," John mused. He had taken the cloth from Thomas so that he could clean himself up as well.

Having finished tidying themselves as best as they could without leaving the comfort of the bed, John and Thomas settled back down as well. There was a moment and then James drew closer, nudging John more into the middle and pulling the blankets up over all three of them. “There.” He yawned slightly.

John turned his head and kissed the side of his cheek, a quick theft of a kiss that made James blink faintly. He looked down at John and felt warmth stealing through his chest at the sight of him cradled between Thomas and himself.

“I’m glad you’re staying,” James murmured softly.

"Me too," John returned.


End file.
